An Unfortunate Fate
by Sun Kasai
Summary: When it is a Kingdoms fate that is at stake, we put on masks to face the danger ahead and survive. It is only when our loved ones are in danger, that we reveal our true colors. "When I form a bond with a person, I am linked to them permanently. If someone I am linked to is in Danger, than I can feel this." An alternate take of the end of Volume 5 Warning: Character Death.


**Disclaimer: hello everyone and welcome to another one of my stories. This is just something I needed to get out of my head. I am currently working on other things but I really needed to write this down. You see back before the season 5 final I had predictions about what could happen. These turned out to be wrong but I still had them and thought, why not write them down.**

 **these predictions were based of a theory of mine I had about raven, I put the theory down in the notes at the end of the story for all who are interested. it than escalated into this… and well here we are right now.**

 **WARNING: when I thought this up I did NOT expect the good guys to actually win so yeah this will be pretty damn sad. This IS listed under tragedy. So yeah for everyone who already had a shitty day… you might wanna come back at another time, or just… do yourself something good okay? I felt sad writing this down so I don't know how you guys will feel.**

 **anyway if you are still there, I hope you enjoy my take on the end of season 5 :)**

An Unfortunate Fate

Orange leafs fell around in the Vault of Haven academy. Like performing a dance, they flied around in the vast space that contained Havens most priced and valuable treasure. Its very existence was both a bless and curse, by the gods upon this world. Right in this very moment, a battle raged to decide what should its fate and the fate of Haven become.

Havens fate however, was very closely intertwined with two women at this very moment. They both made their way down into the vault and were engaging in what appeared to be a battle of Will.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!"

Proclaimed the voice belonging to one of these women. The spring Maiden Raven Branwen, who had just defeated the Fall Maiden Cinder Fall in order to get to the Relic. Her Katana was resting in its sheet but she still emitted an Aura of fighting spirit. As ill placed it might be in this situation.

"You're right. I don't know you. I only know the Raven dad told me about. She was troubled and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was for her Team or her Tribe. Did you kill her too?"

Asked the voice of the other young woman in these chambers. Yang Xiao Long, member of Team RWBY and Ravens very own Daughter. A girl who was abandoned in her past, but fought valiantly through it. Where her Mother had always run away from Problems and responsibility, she had fought and sacrificed herself for her ideals and Friends. The Place where her right arm was supposed to be was filled with nothing but air, another sacrifice she made…

Raven was caught off guard by what her daughter asked. To think she would have killed a part of herself. As if Yang knew what she was truly up against here. Raven had seen the very embodiment of Evil in their World and yet she was treated like a Child, by a daughter who was more left in the dark by Ozpin about the true enemy, than she could ever comprehend. Steeling her nerves, she looked back at her Child, her eyes blazing up with the power of a Maiden and going more into a rage with every word that left her mouth.

"I've stared death in the face over and over again and every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Her Daughter screamed, not impressed by Ravens charade. Strong enough? Yeah of course, leaving behind everyone and running away without facing consequences is a fantastic feat of 'strength'!

Raven was again taken aback by the determination Yang showed. The Blonde was walking in a circle around her, glaring at her with a fire that could only belong to a Dragon. Her rage had as well risen within their conversation.

"You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself!"

Yang clenched her one remaining hand into a fist, making sure not to let her anger overcome her, like it did back during the Fall of Beacon. Another tragedy the woman who was her 'Mother' wasn't there for.

"You might be powerful,"

Like a Judge sentencing an accused criminal, she raised her hand and pointed a finger at Raven.

"But that doesn't make you strong."

The silence between them was aggravating, the air was loaded with electricity as if things were close to getting out of hand. It soon did once Raven lost her temper. How could she have such an IDIOT as a Daughter?

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LECTURING ME?! STANDING THERE SHAKING LIKE A SCARED LITTLE GIRL!"

"Yeah I'm scared. But I'm still standing here!" Yang spoke, not even trying to deny the truth in Ravens words, already found out that her supposed weakness is a feat of strength her Mother never showed. So she walked towards her Mother, with steady speed and not planning on running away. "I'm not like you, I won't run." She stopped, not even three meters away from the Maiden, saying her demand, "Which is why you're going to give me the relic."

Ravens face broke for a moment, showing surprise, before soon switching back into her Bandit Persona, the one she often took up when facing a Problem, not showing the slightest form of weakness.

"And why would I…"

"BECAUSE YOURE AFRAID OF SALEM!"

There it was, the hard truth spoken out.

"And if you thought having Maiden Powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a relic. She'll come after you with everything she has."

She was right. Raven knew that.

It was so frustrating for the Branwen. No matter how much she pretended her true goals to be safety from Salem, she was only crawling deeper inside this Nest of Shadows, swarmed with Grimm ready to kill anyone for their Goddess. She grit her teeth, if she backed down now everything she did would have been for naught. She had to come up with something. Something to get Yang to just go away, something to…

"Or she can come after me."

Ravens thought process stopped. Her Persona now shattered completely. No longer was there the strong survivor and leader of Bandits…

She turned towards her Daughter, a part of her hoping she was bluffing, almost praying that Yang did not meant that seriously…

Only to see in those Lavender eyes and find more resolve than in any other Person she had seen in her life ever had, even Summer…

"And I'll be standing there, waiting for her."

Yang was serious.

After everything… Yang was willing to face Salem.

The Runaways eyes stopped flaring up, her Maiden Powers hiding back inside her soul. Yang took another couple of steps towards Raven, only being inches away from her Mother.

"You don't want to do this Yang." Raven said one last time, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

Yang didn't waver, and stated with all the strength she could muster, "Nope, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

Yang walked towards the door to the relic, crashing into Raven while doing so. The sudden Impact was the only thing moving the Branwen as her Mind started to proceed the information given.

Yang was willing to fight Salem.

Right before entering it, the Dragon turned back towards her Mother, to find her still in the same position their talk at ended with. Not looking back at her… just standing there. It was strange what Yang thought to see in Ravens eyes. It almost seemed like she was afraid.

With that last thought, Yang entered the place the relic was kept safe. A dessert filled her eyes and the Sun shined brightly down upon her, trying to set ablaze whatever was below it.

Had she been able to know Ravens thoughts… maybe she would have stayed a bit longer.

Raven was unable (or unwilling) to realize the hard truth Yang had told her. Did Yang even understand the severity of her words? She was panicking a little, already knowing just how the fight would turn out.

Yang meanwhile was marching further towards the Relic. The Lamp emitted a strange kind of energy. Carefully, she grabbed the golden, blue lamp, already feeling a feeling of enlightenment from the Relic of Knowledge. Getting accustomed to it, she prepared herself once again and stepped out of the Chamber.

Her Mother was still standing there… unmoving. Surprisingly she hadn't left this time.

Yang planned to walk away from her mother, about to enter the platform and reunite with the others… as her Mother stopped her.

"How can you be so stupid!?"

The Dragon turned around again, for the first time, she was surprised. This tone in Ravens voice, was this… desperation?

The Branwen continued, walking with every word towards her Daughter. "How can you be so stupid and think that you could Challenge Salem! I don't know what Ozpin told you about…"

"Ozpin has nothing to do with my decision." stopped Yang. Her former director had no place in this.

"Even worse!" Raven was now entering a strange state of anger and… worry? "Yang, you have NO IDEA just who Salem is, what she can do. This was never the life I wanted for you!"

"The live you wanted for me!?" Yang's eyes turned red, her rage growing. Just what did this woman think she was, leaving her alone and then acting like it was for her benefit. "Yes Yang the live I wanted for you!" her mother was not stopping despite her Daughters anger. "I never wanted you to have a live revolving around Salem! I never wanted you to be involved in all of this! I wanted you to live, not to throw it away like that! Why did you think I saved you!?"

Yang's hair turned into flames, so the train accident was her big excuse, something that was supposed to just wash away Years of neglect? "SERIOUSLY!? You save me ONE TIME on the train and that you take as an excuse…."

"I AM TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU TRIED TO FIND ME!" screamed Raven in Yang's face, not able to hide anything anymore. Hoping that her Daughter would finally understand.

Yang stopped. Her Hair stopped glowing and her mind wandered. What was Raven talking about? The time where she searched for her Mother? And she saved her back then? The only time was when…

Realization began to set in. Was Raven talking about…

"But…" Yang forced out, hesitating, unsure if she was about to really know the Truth. "Qrow was the one who…"

"How do you think he was able to find you so fast!? My Brother brings Misfortune over everyone he is close to and you were deep in the middle of nowhere, do you honestly believe he would have been able to find you?" questioned her Mother.

The whole world seemed to stop moving. Yang strengthened her grip on the Relic, trying to use it to ground herself. Meanwhile, Raven continued.

"Tai doesn't know everything about my semblance. When I form a bond with a person, I am linked to them permanently. If someone I am linked to is in Danger, than I can feel this. This is how I knew you needed help in the Train… and when you reached our old hideout. But... I only fell it when the person is actually about to die and has no one else to come to their rescuse, during the Fall you were in danger but... someone else was able to save you, so I didn't know what happened until it was too late." Raven explained stopping in front of Yang.

The Daughter of the runaway was frozen in place. Was this actually possible? Did her Mother really save her? Her eyes changed from red to Lavender again, her rage leaving. If what she all said were to actually be true…

"You… told me you would only save me once." she hesitated to say it. Too overwhelmed she was.

"I LIED YANG!" Raven started to explode a last time. "I am a BANDIT! I steal, lie, betray and kill everything and everyone so I can reach my goal! AND MY GOAL IS YOU, YOU DUMB BRAT! I never wanted to have you see me as a hero, so I dragged Qrow's ass to where you were and let him save you! Do you think just because you couldn't see me means I was never there? I never stopped watching over you!"

With this last explosion, Raven fell silent. Bowing her head to the ground as the truth was out.

There was no sound in the Vault as the confession sunk in.

Yang couldn't believe it. Raven had always attempted to protect her? She didn't know how to handle this.

"What about the times were my life wasn't in danger?" Yang asked. She couldn't believe that there was actually good in her Mother. After everything she did… could this really be he truth? That she wanted to help her daughter by being away?

"What about the times were I questioned myself how worthless I am for having everyone leave me? About the times I cried myself to sleep because I had lost not one but two mothers? What when I lost my arm and was plagued with Nightmares and almost gave up on everything? Were you than as well only thinking about what was good for me?" Yang could only barely hold back her tears.

Raven remained silent, not daring to raise her head. Her right arm grabbed her left as she just stood there. She had so many things in her mind, things she wanted to say, all of them trying her hardest to have her keep her dignity and make her feel in the right…

" _I was once the spy for one of this world's greatest evils biggest enemy! Do you think I would be so idiotic and stay at one place for longer than needed? Or to just take you with me and ruin every possible chance you have of a normal life? Not even your uncle is that dumb!"_

" _I would have never been able to reach Summers level. You would have only thought back to how you liked her more than me. Why even bother!?"_

" _Do you have any idea how many of my man I had sent to White Fang bases? How often I dreamed about ripping his chest open! I searched him for MONTHS and once I had him I would have shown him the true meaning of pain!"_

She couldn't say any of them.

There was no longer any reason left…

"I…" A single drop of saltwater fell onto the ground, not unnoticed by Yang, whose eyes widened and whose hand has only continued to clench the Relic. Raven raised her head, revealing tears streaming down from her eyes and said the only thing she could mutter.

"I'm sorry…"

Yang could only stare in disbelief. Raven Branwen, her so cowardly Mother, leader of a Bandit Tribe, was crying.

She was crying because of her.

Yang could only stand there, her eyes starting to water…

The tender Moment was soon interrupted however. There was no time to shed tears…

Out of nowhere, the Vault darkened, surprising both Woman.

A dark fog covered everything, making it impossible to see and with an intensity of a violent wind, that it forced Mother and Daughter to close their eyes. It was like entering a Black hole, which was on its way to devour a Sun.

When the storm of Shadows calmed, Yang opened her eyes again. She was unable to see the ground, a dark fog covering it and sucking all light that existed. She looked at her Mother and almost didn't believe what she saw.

Ravens eyes had widened, her body trembled and she was taking sharp, rapid breaths. Her muscles tensed and Yang could already see from this distance that she was sweating. Her mouth had opened as if she wanted to scream but couldn't. There was no doubt.

Raven was afraid… not just that….

Raven was scared to death.

Yang couldn't help but be confused at the situation. Out of nowhere a dark mist appears and Raven was scared? Wait… she is taking steps back…

Raven was afraid of something behind Yang.

Maybe out of curiosity, or an Instinct, she turned around to find out what was making Raven tremble. Yang came face to face with…

Evil.

That was the only word she could use, to even come close, to describe the being in front of her.

Before her was Cinder, covered by the Shadows surrounding them. She was starting to thaw from what appeared to be ice and a couple of wounds on her body, were starting to absorb the shadows and help the young woman healing. But Cinders unique condition was not the… MISTAKE… in the room.

The woman holding Cinder in her arms wore a black dress, looking like it was woven from the starless Night sky and absorbing all Light in existence. Her skin was a pale white, like alabaster and veins were visible over her whole body, as black as tar. Those red eyes she had were much more malicious than her own, when enraged, or Ravens ever were.

This woman was the very embodiment of a calamity that would befall all of Remnant.

A dark chuckle escaped her mouth as she started to talk, "What a touching moment. I have to say Raven you surprised me, I didn't expect Ozpins blinded eye to show such regret towards someone."

Yang looked back at Raven, who was still on the verge of a breakdown. Through all her shaking and panic Raven could only mutter, "Salem."

Yang was shocked.

THAT was Salem!?

That THING was the one threatening Remnant!?

Salem took the word once again, interrupting Yang's thoughts and making all eyes focus on her. "You have come far Raven. Being able to reach the Vault and even trick dear Cinder here." Salem took a quick glance towards Vernal's body, "A shame the Spring Maiden didn't live to witness it."

So Salem didn't knew about the true Spring Maiden? Look at that, she actually knew something the world greatest threat didn't.

Salem, with a motion of her hands, opened a portal, distorted and pure black unlike Ravens, who showed at least a bit of red and some control. The hands of a Grimm came out of the Portal and Salem, gently, gave Cinder to them and let the Portal dissolve. Turning back her attention towards Mother and Daughter, she grinned.

"Now I believe that it would be for the best if you were to leave Raven. You don't want to be at the receiving end of my anger for dear Cinder now, do you?"

Almost immediately after she finished her sentence, Yang could hear a strange sound behind her. Just as she was turning around, a Raven entered her field of view and left it fast by flying upwards.

" _So she left again."_ Yang thought bitter. Wanting to protect her daughter? Yeah, as if.

"I thought so." Said the Queen of Grimm, who now focused all her attention to Yang. The Blonde Dragoness turned again to her. The tension in the air was nearly unbearable. Yang shifted on her feet. This woman was here for not even a minute and she was already scaring her more than anything she had ever seen.

"Well my dear child," she started, staring at Yang. "I think it is for the best if you follow your Mother. Hand me over the Relic and you can go and leave unharmed." her eyes began to focus on the Lamp the Dragon was holding, hungrily.

Yang was starting to have troubles breathing, this woman's mere presence was sending chills down her spine. She was the reason all the tragedies keep on happening. Who knows what she could do to her? Yang just now became aware of how heavily she was outmatched. Only one good arm, having lost her prosthetic to reach the Vault in time and not waste any more time with Mercury, tired from fighting and her soul heavy from the talk she had with Raven.

Raven…

What did Salem say again? Following her Mother?

"No." Yang said, with all the strength she could muster.

"What?" Salem asked, disbelief and slight anger in her voice. Yang began to shake…"I said NO. I am NOT giving you the Relic." she clenched the Lamp even tighter. Like hell she would run from this. She was not like her Mother.

"Do not be foolish." Salem raised her voice, this time as a warning, "You are shaking in fear already and I haven't even shown the extend of my Power."

Yang couldn't help but agree, "Yes I am scared. But I'm nothing like Raven." She forced her body to stop trembling. "I am not running when people need me. If I give you the Relic, who knows what could happen. I have people who I need to protect." Her thoughts wandered away from Salem.

Her sister, the tiny bundle of joy she pretty much raised and swore to care for no matter what. Who she had once endangered on her foolish attempt to find her Mother, who she was angry at for leaving and fighting the enemy after not even days have passed of her awakening.

The heiress, who was so cold to everyone, but jumped into her Arms when she found her again. Who had taken the hit for her during the tournament and who stood by her side when she confronted her Mother for the first time, who she was angry at for being unable to escape her father's grasp, back when Beacon fell.

And her… Partner…, who she had grown to deeply care for and who had come back with an army when they needed help. Who had, as she now realized, carried her away after being stabbed herself to save her life, who she was so angry at for running away when they could have healed together.

They had all left her and she was angry because of that. However, she gained them all back, she even gained her Mother back, for such a brief moment…

If Salem gets a hold of all Relics, they would all be doomed.

And Yang would not let that happen.

She would not lose them again.

"Which is why…" Yang entered her fighting stance as best as she could. Her anger had transformed and was now pointed towards the enemy in front of her. Activating her semblance her hair formed into a bright flame, making it stand out among the darkness enveloping the room. Like a Beacon of Hope.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE RELIC!"

Silence ruled the Vault once more. And then…

Salem began to get angry. Glaring at the Huntress in front of her she muttered one word, "Fine."

Out of nowhere, a orb of dark energy crushed into Yang, at blinding speeds, sending her several feet flying before crashing on the ground. Wait… was that her Aura that just flickered around her!? She could feel that she had just lost an IMMENSE portion of it. If this were to be a Tournament fight, her Aura would probably be showing on the screen as Red now. But this wasn't a Tournament…

This was do or die.

Yangs rage grow again. How many lives had this woman taken? She only knew about Pyrrha and Penny and all the other innocent students and citizens of Vale. That alone made her blood boil.

She was not willing to just die so easily, not for those who were dead and those who still lived.

In pain, Yang stood up. Lamp still in hand, she readied her gauntlet and began to fire, alongside a Battle Cry to give her strength.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Blasts of kinetic energy were shooting towards Salem. The Grimm queen was not looking impressed and simply raised her hand. With this one motion alone, the Projectiles were swatted away like annoying Fly's.

Yangs eyes widened. She was shocked. How did this… MONSTER do this?

She could not even question this, as suddenly Salem appeared right before here! At speeds that made it look like she Teleported!

Wait…did she suddenly grow or was she always towering over Yang!? The blonde Dragon fought through the fear growing inside her again. Her semblance was charged up from when she was hit by that Energy, so she Punched Salem, with all the power she could muster. The punch connected but…

Salem wasn't even wincing.

Salem didn't react AT ALL!

Instead, she sighed in what seemed to be disappointment. She reached her hand out and grabbed Yang's Head. The girl struggled in the tight merciless grip. Trying her best to get out like a fish flailing, after being dragged from the Ocean.

"I expected more from someone who possessed so much fire mere moments ago." Salem said, as if to mock the girl. Without any warning, shadows emerged from her, going along her arm. Just as the shadows entered Yang's body…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang screamed in pure agony. The pain she was feeling was stronger than anything she ever felt before. Tears streamed from her eyes as the shadows continued to move around Yang, causing her unbearable pain. It was like Yang was being burned alive.

In her torment, Yang's grip on the Relic loosened and the Lamp feel to the ground. Seeing that, Salem commanded the shadows back inside of her and threw Yang, who somehow managed to stay conscious through the whole ordeal, across the room, into the rocks next to the door that once protected the Relic. The fire that erupted from her hair was extinguished.

Yang's vision was blurry. She couldn't even stand up as she witnessed with horror how Salem picked up the Relic of Knowledge, with a hunger in her eyes that belonged to a beast just having slayed its pray.

The bane of Remnant then gazed at the weak form of Yang again. With a smirk, the shadows that just tortured Yang formed and materialized into a Black Spear.

Yang was more terrified than ever before in her life.

"It is a shame. You could have just walked away." Salem spoke, reminding Yang that she was responsible for her own misery. "But instead you were so foolish and challenged me. This is only a fitting fate. May your teammates lose their hope once they learn of your Death. As strong as you are die with these words, strength alone will never bring you victory against me."

With that, she threw the Spear at the helpless huntress, who could only watch in horror.

That's it, she was going to die. No one would save her this time, not Qrow, not Raven, not Blake, no one.

All she could do was wait for her surely agonizing death. She closed her eyes and waited for the Spear to hit.

…

…

…

Only that it never came.

Yang was confused, the spear came with such a speed that it should have hit her by now. Did Salem miss?

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a red vortex, hovering before her. It looked like a Portal. Wait… did the Spear fly through the portal?

The Vortex vanished, revealing a surprised Salem for Yang to see. The Queen of Grimm was apparently just as confused as she was. Then the two heard a scream of agony, similar to the one Yang had moments ago. Then, something fell from the sky, it looked like a human woman. She continued to fall and with a sickening sound of bones breaking, landed on the hard ground.

Wait… she knew this woman. The red and black clothes, the black hair, the Katana…

Yang couldn't believe it, once she realized who this woman really was.

Salem snapped out of her initial surprise and decided to leave. She must have underestimated Raven. Well, this result would serve to shrink their hope as well. She commanded the Dark fog to come with her and with it, she was carried out of the Vault, up to the rest of her minions. It was infuriating that she was forced to handle things herself.

The Vault started to clear as even the last shadow disappeared like it was never there. With that, Yang managed to get her first real look of her saviour. It proved what she had seen through the darkness and it still shocked her to the core of her soul. The woman shaking on the ground, who was suffering the same, soul crushing pain, she had suffered not long ago was no other than…

"MOM!"

Yang forced her body to move, sprinting towards her Mother and crashing next to her. She looked at Ravens face and saw how she clenched her teeth, trying to deal with the agony the Spear brought her. Wait, the spear was still inside her. It needed to get out!

A quick motion of her one hand and Yang had pulled the spear out of Raven, enduring the intensity for a few seconds and throwing it far away, were it than began to dissolve.

There was so much Blood…

Yang ripped a piece of clothing from her outfit and pressed it onto the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The Spear had hit Raven right in the chest. It had likely punctured her lungs and who knows how many bones she must have broken when she fell…

Any doctor would have probably given up on her survival right now.

Yang just continued to the fabric onto the wound. It was soon soaked with Blood.

Yang had never seen so much Blood before…

"Yang…" a voice cried out, very weak and broken. The Dragon looked up and came face to face with her Mother. When this first happened when she entered these chambers they were filled with rage but now…

"Why…" that was all Yang could force out. Her brain was still trying to process everything. Her Mother, Raven Branwen, had opened one of her Portals and took the hit for her, saved her from Death.

How did Raven answer the question?

She smiled.

"I told you didn't I?" Raven forced out. That's when Yang remembered what Raven told her…

" _I never stopped watching over you!"_

Yang couldn't process all of this. Was this really happening? Did the runaway mother just gave her life for her?

"I…" Yang wanted to say something, but… just couldn't. Raven saw this and continued to speak.

"You seem to be okay." she said, scanning Yang's body for any permanent damage. "Impressive considering the stunt you pulled." Raven spoke again, a bit of pride in her voice. She knew she never would have been able to stand up like that to Salem, but Yang? Her Daughter had stand up and denied the Vile Witch the Relic without a fight.

Her Daughter…

 _"You raised her good Taiyang."_

"W-We can fix this… we can…" Yang said, knowing she was lying. She wanted to convince herself that this could be repaired, that Raven wouldn't die like this.

She was failing.

"Yang, look at me." Raven whispered, she was losing her energy.

Yang, as if commanded, looked her in the face again. Tears were blurring her vision a little.

Raven looked like she was in pain, but yet, she seemed… happy?

"That is the reason why I stayed away." she forced out, "This is what you will be fighting if you just continue like this."

So her fear of Salem was controlling her thoughts every time. After seeing the woman, Yang could hardly blame her for being scared.

Raven coughed, more blood came out of her mouth, she was clearly suffering. Yang still couldn't form any words. The situation was overwhelming her. How had this escalated so fast?

"Tell me… do you still want to fight her?" Raven asked, her voice was weakening, barely above a whisper.

Yang stopped…

Does she still want to fight her? After being so hopelessly outclassed? She than took another look at the wound in Ravens chest. Her Mother was in agony with every breath.

Because of **HER**.

For a moment Yang wasn't sad anymore. She was only feeling one thing... pure, uncontained rage.

"Yes." she said, despite being afraid at the core of her soul, "Especially now."

Ravens expression was unreadable for a moment, before she faintly smiled. "Good", another whisper escaped her mouth, "Than I don't have to feel bad about this."

Slowly, she reached up with her one hand to grasp Yang's, who was still trying to stop the bleeding. Her other cupped Yang's chin. She could barely feel anything anymore. But she still needed to do something.

"I'm sorry Yang." Ravens eyes filled again with liquid. Streaming down her face it mixed in the floor with her blood. "I am sorry I was never there for you. I know I wasn't exactly the best example of a mom, but… I am proud of how far you've come."

Red eyes started to close, Yang's face was starting to leave Ravens view as the sweet embrace of Death welcomed her. With her last strength, feeling the Power of the Spring Maiden leave her, she chooses to say one sentence. Something she never said before to her Daughter. "I… love you."

With that, Ravens body feel limp, her last thought being of a young girl with Blonde hair, lying in her bed as her mother prepared to leave forever.

…

…

…

Yangs mind was blank.

She couldn't see the red light leave her mother.

She could only barely feel the surge of Power as the Light went into her and her eyes went ablaze.

She could only remember how she cried into her Mothers chest.

Her Mother, who had this time, left forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Darkness faded and everyone was able to see clear again, Ruby's body was still shaking. Everyone in the room was the same. Their bodies were seemingly paralyzed by that… THINGS presence, even after she faded away.

"Wha-What was that?" asked Blake, being the first one to gain her voice back.

A good question indeed. Before it seemed like Ruby, Weiss, Blake and her comrades had gained the upper hand on Emerald, Mercury and Hazel. Adam had already run away and the last White Fang troops were being captured by the Faunus of Menagerie. But then… just as it seemed that the heroes finally had the upper hand, out of the Vaults depths didn't emerge Cinder, like Emerald had told them. Instead, a woman, looking like the embodiment of a Nightmare, had arrived. Alongside her, Shadows had filled the school and with an UNHOLY scream, she disappeared, alongside her minions.

"That… was Salem." panted Ozpin, Oscar's body being at its limits. "I honestly didn't expect she would come here and take the relic for herself." It was visible that he was worried. He had immediately seen the Lamp in Salem's hands and with shock realized that she now possessed the first Relic.

"Who?" asked Blake again. "That is… a long story." Weiss said, faintly remembering that Blake arrived after Ozpins explanation of things.

"Hold on…" Ruby now took the word, realizing just who had entered the Vault before, "Where is-"

Interrupting Ruby was the elevator, rising back up to the surface. The sight before her calmed her nerves immensely, "YANG!"

The scythe wielder called out to her sister, making everyone's eyes focus in the blonde… and who she was holding in her lap as well. Qrow was the first one to move, seeing that Yang was indeed cradling a corpse in her lap. He pretty much ran up the stairs, while everyone else was still in shock and surprise. He soon reached his niece and fell down to his knees. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. "Raven." he muttered, looking between his sister and her daughter back and forth. "What happened?"

"Salem…" Yang started, her voice was sounding lifeless, as if the Reaper had taken some of her soul with him when he claimed Ravens, "She… wanted the relic… I didn't let her… there was a spear… Raven opened a Portal…" The Dragon tried her best to explain he things how they happened, but her feelings didn't let her. So much happened in so little time. She still had blood, staining her hand.

She could feel a hand on her shoulder, her Uncle, "It's okay fire cracker. Just calm down." Carefully, he took Raven from Yang's grasp. The girl was partly still clinging to her, like an infant, but still let go, walking away like in a trance. Qrow looked after her and than to his dead sister, he held in his arms, the closest the two have ever gotten really. Qrow noticed one unique thing about Raven…

She was smiling, as if she was content with her death.

Qrow couldn't help but smile at this, _"I knew you weren't all that bad Sis."_

Yang stepped down the stairs. She didn't know where she went, she just let her body walk and unknowingly straight to where her Metal Arm lay. She picked it up and put it back on, unceremonious.

She couldn't think, she couldn't… she couldn't…

Just what was her body doing?

Everyone in the room slowly realized what had happened. Yang just lost yet another person in her life. No one dared to make the first step. Except, the newcomer…

"Yang…" Blake faintly asked, not knowing what to do but knowing that something needed to be done. The Cat Faunus stepped towards Yang…

"No…" she simply said, not even looking at her former partner, "Not now Blake."

Yang just walked away, ignoring her Partner, her sister, Team JN_R, Sun and Blake's parents who were confused as to what had taken place… She ignored everyone who called out for her and just walked into the night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang must have just wandered for miles into the forest. Mistrals wildlife was beautiful at Night and maybe she would have cherished it if her mind would have been able to process something.

The grief and despair she was sending out from her body was immense. If there were humans or Faunus around they could have felt it…

But instead, a different species felt her negativity.

Grimm crawled out of their hiding spots, surrounding the young woman at every direction.

Yang merely stopped walking, her mind started to clear. Her Mother was really dead.

The Grimm walked towards her, looking forward to a quick meal.

Her Mother protected her.

The Grimm began to lick their fangs, this would be a feast they thought.

Her Mother loved her.

And suddenly… the earth was shaking.

The Grimm stopped their approach and looked around in wonder, what could have caused this.

The Earth shook even more violently and began to crack, fire erupted where the cracks where. As if that wasn't enough, a storm appeared in the sky, Lightning smashing down and violent winds, forming into Tornados. The Grimm started to experience fear, what was going on? Why did it suddenly seem like someone summoned the Wrath of the Earth itself!?

They realized only when Yang let out a scream of hatred and wrath, that their prey just became their predator.

As Yang's rage subsided, the whole Forest was barely recognizable. Trees where torn out and the earth was burning. In the middle of it all was she… lying in a fetal position. No Grimm had escaped her lust for Blood and now she was alone. But not for long.

She could hear footsteps. Someone had followed her. The new Spring Maiden could hear how someone feel to their knees before her, afraid of making a move.

Two other people feel to their knees next. One on her left and the other to her right.

Yang couldn't contain it anymore.

"Why…" she sobbed, "Why did she had to leave me?" The Dragon was no more trying to uphold a strong façade, she only yearned for her Mother.

Someone pulled her out of her fetal position. Crashing her into a hug and sobbing into her shoulder herself. It was Blake… the one who came back.

"I'm sorry." Blake said, her voice breaking, "I'm so sorry."

What was she sorry for? Her own leaving? Yang's loss? The Dragon didn't care either way.

Two other people began to embrace her, crying themselves but still attempting to help Yang with her grief. Ruby and Weiss…

While all this happened, JN_R, Qrow, Sun, Kali, Ghira, Ilia and Oscar stood on the sidelines, not daring to approach the reunited team, feeling helpless in their inability to help. In Oscars mind, Ozpin came to a conclusion.

" _We may have lost the Relic and a Mother, but we gained a Maiden…"_ he thought with an aching heart, at the sight of the new Spring Maiden.

Deep under all her grief, a distant part in the Maidens mind was thinking only one thing.

Vengeance.

" _I will kill you Salem."_ this part thought over and over again, as the rest of her consciousness wept over Ravens unfortunate Fate.

 **Wow this is the longest one shot I ever wrote. trust me I was drained in more than one ways after I was done.**

 **So yeah that's pretty much what I expected to happen. sorry you raven and yang fans. geez im feeling like a piece of shit for making Yang suffer so much here (shes one of my favorites in the show). I actually thought of her finding Adam in the woods and let her powers out on him but decided against it, because this is not the right place for me to unleash my hate on Adam and Yang has already been through enough shit, she doesn't need PTSD on top of that.**

 **as for my theory going with raven it went something like this:**

 **Have you ever stopped and thought about what Yang told Blake? about how she went out to find her mother? well I did and… there are some things wrong with it if you think about it:**

 **Yang said that she waited for Taiyang to leave the house and then walked with Ruby for hours. she must have walked through forests or obstacles, because she had cuts and bruises and was completely exhausted. qrow ended up saving her but HOW? After qrows semblance was revealed this made even less sense. I Quote Yang on this one:**

 **"But as Luck would have it, our Uncle showed up just in time."**

 **so lets look at what we all have:**

 ***A child walking away from home when her father is out, meaning there is no one who would even know about her missing until much later**

 ***Said Child walking for HOURS through woods and wilderness**

 ***And Qrow, QROW of all people having enough luck to know that Yang is in danger, find her just in time through HOURS worth of walking through roughest wildlife to rescue her. the same Qrow who has literal MISFORTUNE as his semblance.**

 **Sorry but that is pretty unlikely don't you think? except if there is something we don't know…**

 **what if RAVEN was the one who saved Yang that night? She probably felt like her daughter was in danger through her bond, opened up a portal, grabbed Qrow, opened another portal and let Qrow kill the Grimm.**

 **it at least sounds more believable than a Deus ex Machina made by the guy who is a LITERAL bad luck charm.**

 **so… what do you guys think? How did you find the story? How does it compare to the ending we got? Does my theory sound believable? Go ahead and tell me your thoughts. well then, I recommend you do something more uplifting after that. and with that ill bit you goodbye**

 **Until next time :)**


End file.
